I think I love him
by DWPsambo
Summary: When Shane cheats on claire , and eve leaves michael , will claire share her feelings to michael or the other way around. Im crap at summarys so please read.
1. Who would change him?

**hello people , this is my first story . i hope you like it R&R thanking you.**

**also i dont own the characters rachel caine does :P. If i did two certain people would be together.**

It was a normal day in Morganville , Texas. S hane played his zombie games , along with Michael . Eve was working in Common Grounds, and I was doing my normal thing, working for my crazy boss Myrnin. I had just come in the door as Eve was throwing plates at Michael. My normal day turned into a not so normal day.

"You asshole , you complete and utter JERK!" Screamed Eve. Michael looked as if he was a lost little boy. "What did I do," he shouted in reply.

"Hey what's going on," Claire whispered to Shane. Shane stared at her as if she had done something wrong. "Not sure," he replied, "why where you late anyway."

"Wait, i'm late," Clair said as she looked at her watch. " Oh, I was working on an experiment with myrnin, sorry I didn't notice the -" Claire was cut off mid sentence because of a flying plate. "Ok never mind me , WHAT THE HELL EVE," Clair shouted in response to the plate that almost hit her. "He is a jerk, A HUGE JERK."

"What the hell did i do?" Michael said.

"Oh, like you don't know," Eve threw another plate.

"No actually I don't know!"

Eve broke down and started crying. Claire went to comfort her. Then Michael came and Eve finally spit it out. "Why didn't you tell me about Jason."

"Oh, right how did you find out," Michael hugged her tight.

"Lets see , it's kinda not hard to notice him sucking someones blood." Eve wiped her tears away, "He said you knew for two weeks now, why didnt you tell me."

"I didn't know exactly how to tell you Eve."

I couldn't believe it, Jason, Eve's brother, the one who stabed Shane and got away with it because it was 'Self defence' , was a vampire. I know he dreamed of being one but i didn't think that any vamp would actually do it.

After a while of eve's non stop crying she finally went to bed with Michael. It was me and Shane alone. I kissed him and he grabed my waist and did the same thing back, but when he kissed me like that it was more passionate. But not this time, There was something missing , as if he didn't have love for me anymore. I was worried but decided to worry about it in the morning.

**Hope you liked the forst chapter , things will progress slowly i will update tonight if i have a chance**

**please review thanking you. :P**


	2. Not intrested?

**Ok sorry about the last chapter it was extremely short but i needed a short chapter to start it off, anyway i dont own the characters blah blah blah, ENJOY :P R&R (and to the irish readers, taitneamh,Léigh agus athbhreithniú a dhéanamh ar) Also thank u morganvillevamp for my first review.**

Claire woke up and went downstairs to make a fresh batch of coffee. It was saturday so she didnt have to go to work for myrnin. She heard someone come down the stairs, it sounded like one of the lads, but for all she knew it could have been Eve wearing boots.

She walked out of the kitchen with a coffee in each hand, one for her and whoever was coming down the stairs.

"Hey" said michael as he took the coffee, "thanks."

"Hows Eve?" I asked him.

He looked down at his bare feet and wiggled his toes, he looked as if he was about to cry. Just as Claire thought about that he did cry, it was strange seeing him cry.

"Hey, it's ok" Claire tryed to comfort him.

"Its not Claire, she left last night."

"What , where did she go."

"Morganvilles motel."

"Wait Morganville has a motel, huh."

"Yeah, surprisingly it does." He wiped away his tears.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yes, she got angry because I don't tell her things that Amelie tells me, she doesn't understand somethings I can't tell her, but the thing with Jason to be honestly I just didn't want to tell her." He started to cry more, "She left me Claire , I loved her but I messed it up."

"Don't let yourself down, you didn't mess up Michael, Eve loved you too, if she left it wasn't because of that, maybe she didn't feel it anymore." Claire filled his mug up and he downed it in one.

"Thanks Claire you know how to make a guy feel good about himself." He walked to the fridge and grabbed a beaker with 'Tomato juice'. "Sorry" he murmured after drinking it.

Claire watched TV and snuggled up to Shane, something felt weird when she was around him. He just didn't seem intrested in me. She kissed him ,"I'm going to bed, you can come if u like." She walked up stairs and he watched her go.

She sat on her bed waiting for him, usually he would accept that invintation, but not this time, something was weird and she was going to find out.

**Thanks for reading , ill update ASAP**

**Please review **

**Tabhair faoi Athbhreithniú**

**Bye for now/Slán go fóill**


	3. Mind Eraser

**Ok so i have nothing to do for the rest of the day so i may as well continue before i watch game of thrones tonight, enjoy and review , TAITNEAMH!**

Claire sat in bed thinking about Shane, why didn't he come and why does he feel so ... distant. Her alarm went off, Shit I was awake for the entire night. She went down stairs and got some coffee.

She had nothing to do for the day so she went to Myrnins to see if there was any boxes needing sorting, hopefully none will have Bob's relatives.

_SHANES POV_

I heard Claire opening the portal, obviously going to Myrnins , since she left and Mikey was at the music store i decided to call Katie. I love Katie as much as I love Claire, but I didn't feel the love for Claire anymore. Katie knows about me still being with Claire she understands its gonna be hard to tell her.

I texted Katie and told her I was free, before I knew it she was knocking on the door, her gran lives near us so she was probably walking there.

I answered the door and quickly picked her up, she squealed when I did. I kissed her deeply and brought her upstairs. **(yeh so i kinda dont wanna write bout wats next so IMAGINATION.)**

Everything was perfect at that moment, until she started to talk about Claire.

"You know you have to tell her,"katie murmured.

"I know, but I don't know how."

_CLAIRE POV_

I just came in from myrnin I had to sort about three boxes, no bombs or spiders this time.

I sat down on the sofa when I heard someone giggling.

I went up the stairs and saw that Shanes door was slightly opened.

There was a girl in his bed. I was shocked i covered my mouth and a tear fell down my cheek. I heard her talking so I decided to listen for a while.

"You know you have to tell her," I heard that from the bitch in bed with Shane. I couldn't believe he was cheating, he was my first boyfriend, my first kiss and obviously the first person I sleeped with.

"I know , but I don't know how," that was Shane.

Thats when I saw red. I barged into his room.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW," I was screaming and crying , "A simple, I'm breaking up with you would be better than this. You Asshole."I picked up a picture of us he had on his dresser and threw it at him.

I ran down stairs and he ran after me pulling his pants up. Well thats great.

"Claire wait , please I didn't want to hurt you."

I pulled out a knife i kept on me in case of a vampire attack. I pointed the knife at him. "STAY AWAY COLLINS"

I ran away not even thinking of where to go.

Until I saw Morganvilles only club. I ran inside, it was a great place to hide from Shane or anyone else. I went up to the bar and asked for a coke , I'm only seventeen so I'm not allowed have alcohol.

"Sorry we don't serve kiddie drinks," the bartender said.

"But im not of legal age to drink alcohol,"

"This is Morganville , you really think cops care about that shit."

I thought about it for a while, maybe drink would take her mind of Shane.

"Ok, what do u suggest, I've never drinked."

"Depends , do you want to drink something that will get u locked easy or something you need to drink a hundred bottles of before you get drunk."

"Anything, you have that gets things of your mind , Please."

He smirked and said "One mind eraser coming up."

She took the drink of him and went of to the dance floor. She saw some tables over in the corner and took a seat. she looked at her drink and took a sip. Wow that tastes good. Before she took another drink she decided to dance for a bit. She brought her drink with her and started dancing, she took another sip then someone shouted, "Down it in one its way better," so she did. The bartender was right it was a mind eraser, she forgot about Shane and kept dancing, someone even invited her to dance with him. He was dancing in a way that if her mother caught her with him she would drag her out by the hair. Claire danced like crazy , moving to the beat. Someone even grabbed her and gave her a slopey kiss. She kissed him back, not like shes cheating because 1) Her and Shane are over and 2) She's drunk , she wasn't thinking right.

She eventually passed out on the dancefloor, she had no idea if anyone would know who she was and if they could take her home.

**Hey thank you for reading please review, favourite and add to alert thank **

**Bye for now/Slán go fóill**


	4. Shane your moving out

**Hey guys so im updating again tonight since im finished my art homework so i decided to make this chapter short its gonna be michaels pov. ENJOY XD**

I had Shane pinned against the wall with my Fangs down.

"Why did you do that to Claire, she loved you , your such an asshole."

"I didn't mean to hu-"

I stoped him in mid sentence, "If you didn't mean to hurt her why the hell did you cheat on her."

"I'm sorry I hurt her, I was going to tell her I just didn't know how."

"Doesn't matter anymore , your the one who lost a good girl, wait where did Claire go anyway?"

"I don't know she ran out the door, I couldn't find her." he replied.

"Great, I'll go look for her."

"I'll come with you."

"No, she probably doesn't want to see you, oh and your moving out."

"What, come on Mikey."

"You can move in again when Claire has moved on."

I left it at that and i ran to the sedan. Time to look for Claire. I checked Myrnins and she wasn't there, she wasnt at university or common grounds either. I looked everywhere, knocked on doors , but I just couldn't find her. The only place i hadn't looked was Morganvilles Club. I couldn't imagine her going there, I guess thats what she was thinking. I walked in and saw her knocked out on the chair. The club was closing up for the night, the bartender was looking after her.

I walked up and picked her up gently , I didn't want to wake her.

"Was she drinking?" I asked the bartender.

"Yeah , I know I know, shes only seventeen but hey, she looked like she needed to tke her minds of things."

I brought her home , wow it was late I was looking for her for 3 hours. Shane had packed and left, just like I told him. Claire didn't deserve to wake up every morning and see Shane, god he cheated on her. Shane is a dick but thats low.

I put Claire on the couch and sat beside her with the daily morganville in my hands she moaned and moved her head on my lap. I looked at her, I've always seen her as a sister but i had just notice how beautiful she was.

**Ok its really late so thats an end until i can update again, school tomorrow so ill probs not be updating in 4 days or 3 anyway review thanks XD**

**Bye/Slán**


	5. new captain obvious

**Heya guys im sick at home so its the perfect time to do another chapter. ENJOY XD.**

_Clair pov_

I woke up with a killer headache, I was about to get up until I realised my head was on Michaels lap. Shit he found me drunk, he's going to kill me. I jumped up (bad idea) and pain shot through my head. I held my head and then Michael said "Don't worry, the first hangovers are the worst,"

"Sorry I went drinking, I just-"

"It's ok , I get it you wanted to forget about Shane, but trust me getting drunk is not the best was to forget about things."

Claire started to cry and Michael gave her a tissue.

"I loved him but I knew, deep down I knew he didn't love me anymore." I sobed and blew my nose into the tissue.

Michael gave me a bear hug and kissed my head , "It's ok." He said trying to comfort me. I sat there for most of the day , I swear my tear ducks are going to dry up.

Michael came in from the kitchen with a glass of water and two aspirin. "Thanks."

I sat down for most of the day Michael came in with some groceries and the newspaper, still in plastic so he hasn't read it. He threw the newspaper down and went into the kitchen to put the messages away.

I picked up the paper and the front line said 'Morganvilles favourite couple have split up!' it was Captain Obvious's column. It was all about me and Shane and the bitch that was in the bed with him. It says her name was Katie.

"Michael," I shouted " Is there a new Captain Obvious"

"Yeah, I think it was his brother or something why?"

I showed him the paper and he just stared. "Want me to kill him, again?"

"Michael, No! I just want to know how he found out."

I started to cry, what if I had told someone last night by a mistake. This week couldn't get worse, but look on the bright side , Myrnin gave me the day off.

I decided to stop lazing so I got up and decided to make some taco's, but we didn't have any ingredients.

"Michael I'm going to the shop we have nothing for tacos."

"Ok, I'm heading to work now ill drop you off."

"Thanks."

The drive was long since we were stuck in traffic, traffic in morginville? Turns out a vampire killed some poor girl named Amanda, she used to work in the cinema. To be honest I would hate that job.

Michael dropped me off at the shop and I went to the aisle with the mince beef. A few minutes past and I had everything I needed. When I walked over to the checkout I saw the police over at the 'Do not enter, Staff only' door, they were talking to the manager and then she started to cry, I decided to listen.

"We're very sorry about your loss ma'am,"

"Is she really dead is my Amanda gone,"

"I'm afraid so, we believe it could be the newest vampire ma'am,"

"Michael? He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"No ma'am , his name is Jason."

Jason, Eve's brother the one who was recently changed killed Amanda.

I had heard enough so I went to the checkout and as I was walking out of the shop I saw Shane and Katie kissing. My heart broke all over again as if he was still cheating , even though we had just broke up. A tear fell down my cheek and I ran home , not caring if a vampire grabbed me and drained my blood. Right now I wish I was dead.

I ran through the door and collapsed on the ground sobbing my eyes out. After a while I went into the kitchen and put the stuff away. I heard a knock on the door , it was Eve so I didn't care if I looked horrible. I opened the door and she jumped into my arms.

"Oh Claire , i'm so sorry about you and Shane. I swear I will kick his but." Eve sounded as if she was going to declare war with Shane.

Claire laughed at that. "Thanks Eve, so how are you holding up?" Claire asked.

"Fine," She had a grin on her face.

"Spill the beans,"

"Ok, so theres a guy named Damien and well, he bumped into me in the coffee shop and asked me out, I obviously said yes, did I tell you he's hot, well anyway he's hot and I mean smoking, anyway we had a great time then he kissed me and then brought me to his place and NO, I didn't we just made out." Eve had to take a breath she was talking extremely fast.

"Well I'm glad your happy Eve."

Me and Eve sat down for the day talking about girl stuff, Michael came home, luckily there wasn't any awkwardness , I made tacos and we watched a movie. It felt like old times. Eve went home, she's still in the motel looking for a place to live, I told her she could move back in today but she doesn't really want to because of Michael.

By the end of the day I was extremely tired , but I stayed up listening to Michael on the guitar. I looked at his blue eyes, I never noticed how handsome he was I mean i knew he was hot, but when i looked at his eyes I got lost in them. I never noticed it before, maybe it was because of Shane.

I went to bed and relaxed for the rest of the night. After a few minutes I fell asleep.


	6. crispy bacon

**Dia duit (yeah that means hello) **

**So i was thinking of updating again tonight but then i had an idea and i forget my ideas easily so im updating early. ENJOY! XD**

_claire pov_

I woke up and lay in bed for about an hour, I didn't have to go to Myrnins he told me to take all the time off I needed , he saw the newspaper.

After an hour in bed I went downstairs and I could smell bacon. I walked in to the kitchen and saw Michael putting eggs and bacon on to two plates.

"Yum," I almost drooled looking at the food , god I was hungry.

"Enjoy, I had sausages but I kind of burned them,"

"Note, Men cannot cook," I chuckled and Michael just made a face.

At least the bacon was crispy and not burned,the way I like ate in silence, I'm not sure why exactly. We always chat to each other in the morning.

We finished at the same time, when I got up I bumped into him I dropped my plate and it smashed.

"Sorry" I said, I bent down to pick up the peices , he bent down at the same time. I looked up and saw his eyes just like last night I got lost in them. He looked at me for a while then looked back down. When he did I was kind of sad, but it's michael he's like a brother to me. But I kind of want it to be more than that.

_Michael's pov_

She dropped the plate and I went to help her pick it up, but then she looked into my eyes and I looked at hers. God she was so beautiful. Shane doesn't realise what he lost. Now that I think about it she is more beautiful then Eve. I couldn't keep staring , god she had just broke up with Shane. I looked away, but once I did I wish i hadn't.

**I know it was short but at least I updated.**

**Also a shoutout to Morganvillevamp, ty for reading and reviewing, also please review everyone ty bye/slán**

**ps if i get 6 different reviews from ppl i will make this story 50 chapters and if i get over 20 different reviews ill do a sequel. XD**


	7. A trail of rose petals

**Ok i'm updating again tonight, so enjoy and please review. XD**

_**A MONTH AFTER THE BREAK UP.**_

_Claires pov_

It's me and Shanes aniversery, I finally got over him but I almost cried when the reminder came up on my phone. I calmed myself down before going downstairs. I saw Michael sitting on the sofa, god he was so hot. I loved getting up in the morning to see his face. But he saw me as a sister nothing else. He invited Shane back the other day but he moved in with Katie, Eve also moved in with her boyfriend, Damien.

I sat on the couch beside Michael. When he wasn't looking I would look at his eyes, the eyes I got lost in. I think he caught me staring once or twice, but I don't care maybe it will just make him think about me. God I need to stop thinking about him.

I went to Myrnins after my coffee, when I opened the portal I felt like shouting I love you Michael and then jumping in before he could respond. But I could never do that.

When I walked through Myrnin said "Your early," weird I usally here him saying 'your late' but not this time.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Well first I need you to order me some new Vampire bunny slippers, I can never use that device."

"Ok I'll order your slippers, and Myrnin its called a computer."

"It's still a device isn't it?"

I wasn't bothered to answer that.

_Michaels pov ._

I saw Claire staring at me three times, does she feel something for me. No she couldn't I was like a brother to her, plus I'm probabley not her type.

She walked through the portal and as she did I wanted to tell her that I loved her but I couldn't.

I had to, some day I had to tell her and it has to be soon. God Michael you've asked girls out before, why can't I just ask her. Maybe its because when I'm near her I just can't help but notice how beautiful she is.

That is it , I am going to ask her tomorrow but how?

_**The next day**_

_CLAIRES POV_

I woke up yawning, god when did I get home. I was so tired last night. After ordering Myrnin's slippers I had to sort every book on his shelfs, he has about two librarys in there.

When I went downstairs there was a note on the door from michael, 'Gone shopping be back soon.'

I wish he would come in sweep me off my feet and give me a deep kiss, god I need to stop thinking like that.

I had to go to TPU so I got dressed and left Michael a note saying 'Gone to university be back at 6pm'

I had a lot of classes and two tests. This was going to be a long day.

_MICHAELS POV_

I came back from the shop with wine, flowers and some strawberrys and chocolate. Tonight I was going to tell Claire I love her and I wanted it to be special. With vampire speed I ran to the back door so Claire wouldn't see the wine and other stuff, I bought some burgers and buns so it didn't look like I went to the shop for nothing. Luckily Claire wasn't here she left a note saying she went to university, I had until 6pm to get ready. Plenty of time to get a shower.

After making dinner (hot dogs my specialty) I went upstairs took a shower and got into a nice pair of jeans and a blue shirt, I left the top button open. I went downstairs poured out the wine and put roses in a vase on the table. I took a rose and broke off petals leaving a trail from the door to the dining table.

I sat down and waited for her to come home.

**MWAH MWAH MWAH you will have to wait until tommorrow or the next day for an update . lol XD**

**please review, thanks for reading.**


	8. FOOD FIGHT!

**Hey guys im updating since school is over well for today :/.**

_Claires pov_

I was so tired after university , I didn't want to cook tonight, maybe I'll just do something easy like microwave noodles.

When I unlocked the door I saw something red. At first I thought it was blood but then when I focused on it ,it was rose petals. It looked like it was leading inside. I followed the petals into the dining room and when I looked up I saw two plates with hotdogs each with a glass of white wine. There was white and red roses in a vase , it looked beautiful. Then I saw Michael come from behind me with a napkin on his arm and he pulled my chair out.

"Please sit." He said to me, he looked amazing. He wore what looked like new jeans and the shirt I always loved on him.

"Did you do this for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought you deserved a nice dinner."

I sat down and almost laughed, "I see you made your 'specialty' "

He sat down beside me smiling, god he must of heard my heartbeat. He did this for me, I didn't think he ever saw me in the way I saw him but now I think he does.

When I looked at my plate I noticed a small note underneath slightly sticking out from the plate. Michael smiled when I noticed it. I picked it up and it said, 'Claire Davners, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, so would you like to date me? and sorry if the note is a bit corny.' I laughed at the end of the note. I looked up and he said "Well?"

I ignored the 'well' and pressed my lips against his, he kissed me back and it was like fireworks. He brought me over to the couch and then put or hotdogs on the coffee table. I cuddled up to him and said, "You know I've waited for this moment for weeks." He looked at me and kissed me again. "Same here," he replied. We ate the hotdogs and he brought them into the kitchen when he left I did a little happy dance.

He came back in with strawberrys and chocolate. He put them on the table and cuddled back up to me. He put his arms around me and put his head to my neck and relaxed against me. While he wasn't looking I grabbed chocolate in my hand and threw it on his blonde hair. I jumped away and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh it is on," he teased.

He got the bowl of chocolate and came over to me and put the bowl upside down on my head. Chocolate dripped down my face and I ran into the kitchen came back out with an egg and threw it at him.

"This means war," he shouted back at me as I ran into the kitchen again. He came into the kitchen and took a bag of flour out of the cuboard, "Oh no you don't," I ran away but he caught up to me and then he opened the bag and poured it on my head. Before I could run away again he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss, leaving bits of chocolate and flour on his face. We kissed again but this time he used tongue, I copied his actions but I got a fright when I felt his fangs. Luckily he didn't notice that I had got a fright.

"Maybe we should clean ourselfs up, don't you think?" I asked.

"Yeah, chocolate face."

"Egg head."

I ran upstairs to get into a shower as michael cleaned up chocolate, egg and flour. I brushed my hair making sure all the flour was out. When I walked out of the room Michael was coming out of the bathroom with his hair dripping with the wet.

He gave me a hug and said, "Your beautiful you know that."

"I know that now, but I swear if I have flour in my hair and your not telling me I'll kick your ass."

"Nice threat," he said laughing. He brought me downstairs and we sat on the couch together for the rest of the night. Michael likes me is all I could think of, over and over again in my head. I finally fell asleep in his arms.

**So i hope you liked the little food fight and the corny little note, also I realized when I was writing that some things I put in are kind of what Irish or English say so if it doesn't suit claire and the gang sorry.**

**please review. THANKING YOU. XD I will update asap. :P**


	9. Telling eve and shane

**Hey, again im updating , also thx to mybuttiswet for being the second person to review XD ENJOY !**

_MICHAELS POV_

I watched her sleep, is that creepy. Anyway I was so happy, she liked me.

**Flashback**

When Claire sat down she noticed the note. I couldn't stop smiling. When she was reading the note I saw her laught at the last bit. She looked up at me, I didn't know what to say so I just said "Well?"

Next thing I know she was kissing me, I kissed her back and it was just so perfect. I brought her over to the sofa along with the hotdogs and she cuddled up to me.

**End of flashback.**

I was smiling thinking about last night. Claire cuddled up to me and then she woke up yawning. I looked down at her, she was so small, and she looked up at me.

"Morning, did you sleep well," I asked her.

"Yeah," she kissed me and I kissed her back, I didn't want to stop, I held her by the waist and she sat on my lap. She finally stoped the kiss needing to come up for air. I didn't need to because of the deal that came with the fangs.

"I'm going to get dressed," she said while she was in my embrace.

"Ok, i'll make some breakfast.

She went upstairs as I went into the kitchen, I was shocked by the mess. Flour, chocolate and eggs everywhere.

_Claire's pov_

I went to my room and closed the door. I knelt against the wall and I slowed slid down it. I bit my lips and let out a little squeal. I had to tell Eve, I hope she wouldn't mind. I took a shower and got dressed.

When I walked downstairs Michael was in the kitchen making scrambled eggs and toast. I sat down on the counter watching him, when the toast popped I grabbed it and brought it over to him.

"Thank you," he gave me a quick kiss and he buttered the toast. He put the plates on the table and lifted me off the counter top. I gave him a kiss and then he started tickling me, I squealed. "Stop it, stop," I ran into the sitting room and he caught me and kissed me. He carryed me back into the kitchen and put me down we ate our food and I got ready to go see Eve.

At common grounds

I walked in and saw Eve, she probabley noticed that I wouldn't stop smiling. I walked up and sat at the counter.

"Hey Eve,"

"Hey Claire, spill the beans , your glowing."

I took out the note Michael gave me and showed it to her.

"OMG," she squealed, everyone in the shop stared at her.

"Oliver I'm taking five," before Oliver could answer she took off her apron and brought me to the corner of the coffe shop so we could get privacy.

"Ok ok, you and Michael are going out?"

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'.

"When exactly did this happen?"

"Last night, your not uncomfortable are you?"

"No CB, I'm happy for you, you will be a better couple then me and Michael ever were. At least there won't secrets with Amelie, she protects you, your bound to now about things."

She was right, I knew everything about Morganville, god I probabley know more than Michael.

Eve gave me Michaels note back, I put it in my pocket said bye to Eve and then walked home. While I was walking home I heard Shane from behind me.

"Hey Claire, wait up."

I stopped and looked back at him.

"Hey Shane, how you and Katie doing?"

"We're doing fine, you found anyone?"

I didn't really want to tell him so like Eve I showed him the note. He stared at it for a moment then gave it back.

"Good for you and Mikey, I've got to go now , see you around." Just as he was walking away I heard him whisper to himself, "Fucking fang bangers."

I got angry and turned around, "Excuse me, If you have something to say, say it to my face or don't say it at all."

I walked off, god he was a jerk. I don't know what I ever saw in him. When I walked into the Glass house house and Michael noticed that I was pissed.

"Hey, you ok?"

"I was then Shane called me a fang banger."

"He's an ass don't listen to him."

I kissed Michael before I went upstairs, I heard him strum the guitar as I walked into my room. I looked at the mirror and stuck Michaels note to the side, a reminder of the best night in my life so far.

I got into old clothes and went to Myrnins to help him with some experiments.

**K well thats it i hoped you liked and please please review, 2 reviews on this chapter and I will update, Thanks for reading. BYE XD**


	10. I want to be beethoven

**Heya, I didn't get the reviews I asked for but I wanted the update anyway, oh and this time review **

**ENJOY/TAITNEAMH **

_Claires pov._

When I woke up from my peaceful sleep, I noticed I was in Michaels room.I got a fright at first, oh god, I didn't did I. Luckily Michael came in and told me.

"Hey, sorry if you got a fright there, you fell asleep on the sofa but you left your bedroom door locked."

"Oh, sorry I forgot I took the portal from my own room."

"Don't worry it's perfectly ok." he reassured me, "Hey you doing anything today? I thought I might bring you down to the music store."

"Sure, that would be awsome, handsome."

"Beautiful." I bashed my eyelashes at him and went downstairs to make a portal to my room.

I got ready, tied my hair up and went to Michael. He was coming out of his room buttoning up his shirt. While he didn't notice I checked out hs chest. "Like what you see?" H e asked me, I blushed and he gave me a kiss, I kissed him back and I didn't want to leave him, but then I needed air.

"Come on, lets go." He motioned his hands for me to go first. I ran over to his car and got in. He came in shortly after me.

When we got to the music store I was kind of overwhelmed at the amount of instruments. Michael showed me the different instruments and then he gave lessons to kids. I sat behind hm watching the kids have fun. I started to think, what happens if I marry Michael and I want kids. I wouldn't be able to have them.

After a while of people buying and renting instruments the shop had to close up. It was Michaels job to lock up today, while he was putting instruments away I went over to a keyboard and pressed each key one by one. I wish I knew how to lay an instrument it would be cool, I've always wanted to be like Beethoven when I was younger but I never learned. Michael came from behind me and gave me a hug. He took my hands and put them on different keys, I reconised the tune, it was 'Someone Like you by Adele'.

"Do you want to play?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I looked up at him, he was so tall.

"I can teach you if you want."

"Thanks, I've always wanted to play."

"But you have to pay me."

"Your kidding!"

"Nope, one kiss per hour,"

"You don't need to give me lessons for that." I gave him a kiss, with tongue and he copied my actions.

We went home and he ran upstairs and before I knew it he came down with an old keyboard.

"Here, I have another one you can use this." He put it on the table and grabbed me my the waist, he kissed me and once again fireworks flew. He brought me to the sofa, he lay down and I cuddled up to him.

"Claire?"

"Yeah,"

"Your beautiful you know that," I looked up at him and kissed him before I fell asleep and went to dreamland. I dreamed of me and Michael in a large field looking at the stars I looked into his blue eyes and he said "I love you." If only it wasn't a dream.

**So what do you think please review, 2 reviews on this chapter and I update-I'm serious this time -_-**

**byeeeee! XD**


	11. Out of Blood

**Heya, thx for the reviews, XD ENJOY **

_Claire Pov_

I woke up and cuddled up to Michael on the sofa. But he wasn't there it was a pillow I was cuddling up to. I heard him in the kitchen so I walked in to see what he was doing. I noticed him rooting through the back of the fridge, I remembered thats where the blood was.

"Shit shit shit," I heard him whisper under his breath.

"Michael?"

He turned around and I got such a fright when I saw him, his eyes were red. "Shit, Claire I didn't want you to see me like this, I ran out of blood. Claire I could snap at you any moment right now please go."

I walked up to him and pulled down the collar of the shirt I was wearing to expose my neck, "Michael you'll snap at someone trying to go to the blood bank, and they wont give me the blood."

"Claire no! I can't do that to you,"

"It's ok Michael, I don't mind."

He looked at me, "you sure?" I nodded and then he kissed me, he kissed my neck and then I felt fangs come down. Usually I hated when vampires bit me but with Michael, I didn't mind. I started to feel faint.

"Ok Michael thats enough." He stopped straight away and took me into his embrace. "Thank you." He said it as I looked into his blue eyes, no sign of red at all.

"I better pick up some more blood, thank you so much Claire." He kissed me and I kissed him back, he sat down and I sat on his lap kissing him more and more. He stopped and looked into my eyes, I messed up his blonde hair and kissed him again. I jumped off him , shook my butt at him and ran off before he could get me again. I ran into the garden, it was still night. He caught up with me grabbed me and sat me down on the wall. He started kissing me again. I stopped and looked up at the stars.

"You know what, I bet you can see every single star bright and clear."

"Yeah, there beautiful." He looked at me and said, "but not as beautiful as you."

We kissed for the rest of the night, I wasn't too tired but I did need a nap after the fangs in neck thing.

**Morning.**

I woke up and looked at the time, it was 9:50 she had slept for a good while. She walked downstairs and heard Michael on the keyboard.

She came from behind him and sat in the edge of his favourite chair. He stopped playing and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He looked at the fang marks from yesterday and got a scarf from beside him and wrapped it around her neck.

"Ready for a lesson?" He asked me. She smiled at him and got the keyboard from the corner. "Yeah," Michael helped her set up the stand. He first showed her the different chourds, then an hour came up and she kissed him. Like promised. He started to show her how to play a few songs, she was a bit rusty but she would soon be able to do it properly.

After the lesson she went up to take a shower. When she came out of the shower there was a rose on the ground with a note. 'Go to your room'. She did as the note said and when she went in there was a red cocktail dress on the bed with no staps and a black ribbon. **[go to my profile I have a link to an image.]** It was beautiful, there was another note saying 'There is a limo waiting for you outside, Lots of Love Michael'. If only it said I love you not lots of love. She put on the dress along with some black high heals Michael also left her. She didn't know what to do with her hair, after a while of thinking she curled the ends of it so it was nice and bouncy. She went downstairs and saw the limo outside. She walked down the path closing the gate after her. She got into the Limo and to her surprise Oliver was driving.

"Hey Ollie."

"Don't call me that, I was asked to take you to Michael and that is it. Please no talking to me."

Jeez no need to be harsh, Claire thought. She waited while Oliver took her to her destination. When the car stopped someone opened the door, a vampire but she didn't know who. She walked down a pathway to a gorgeous little restaurant. She had never been here before. Michael was standing by the door. He was wearing a gorgeous tuxido, when I saw him on it I imagined it on his bedroom floor. God Claire stop thinking like that.

"My lady," he put on a fake accent and she laughed. "You look gorgeous, I must say I have good taste in dresses."

"Indeed you do." She kissed him and he brought her inside. He had a reserved table at the window. We sat down and ordered food. I looked up at the night sky. It was beautiful.

_Michaels Pov_

I watched her as she looked out the window at the night sky. I didn't need to, looking in her eyes was better than the stars and the moon. When our food came we looked at each other as we ate. I gave her a quick kiss, she always blushed when I did. We finished our food and we were laughing at silly knock knock jokes. A band came on the stage and played a slow song. There was enough room to dance in front of the stage. I stood up and put my hand out for her to take it. She took my hand and I brought her to the dance floor she rested her head on my chest and we danced with the music. She looked up at me and I bent down and gave her a kiss. I heard people whistling and chearing us on. She laughed and rested back at my chest. By the end of the night I decided to walk home with her. It was a bit chilly so I took my coat off and put it around her. We kissed again and just then I realised something, I didn't just like Claire Davners. I loved her. I had to show her some way and I would.

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to check my profile to look at the dress Michael got Claire. BYEEE XD**

**don't forget 2 reviews = update :)**


	12. Someone like you!

**heya im updating even though i didn't get the reviews i wanted, ENJOY XD oh and YAY WEEKEND**

_Michaels pov_

I sat on my favourite Chair while Claire was asleep. I don't know how to tell her I love her, I don't want to be like everyone elseand just say it randomly. I want to do something extra special. Maybe I'll think of an idea later. I picked up my guitar and started playing a song I had written for my gig in Common Grounds next week. Thats it! I'll write Claire a song.

I started writing it straight away, thinking about Claire. Her eyes, maybe I can put something about them in there and she likes stars. Wait I got it. I started to strum my Guitar, but I stopped straight away. She can probabley hear me so I went to the basement. Ok here we go.

"Your eyes are so -" Nope!

"When I see your eyes-" Nope! Again.

"When I look into your eyes, It's like, Ehh. Dammit."

Stars she likes stars. "When I look into your eyes, they look like stars during nightime-" Nope, ok I have to get this.

"When I look into your eyes, It's like watching the night sky or .. a beautiful sunrise." Yes thats it! Ok now lets get the tune.

After a while of playing I got a good tune. But I needed more lyrics. I heard her wake up so I stopped and hid the sheet music.

She came downstairs hugged me and I gave her a quick kiss.

**Ok its about 3 days later 2 days till gig.**

_Claire POV._

I was on my way to the Clothes store to pick some new clothes up. I was in need of them. I asked Eve if she wanted to come but she didn't, It was weird she never turns shopping down. Guess shes at home with Damien. When I went into the store I saw Shane over at the maternity section with Katie. No, she can't be. It had been a month and two since our break up. She couldn't be, could she? Then Katie turned around and she had a slight bump. She must have been 2 months. Wait if she was then, Oh god she got pregnant before me and Shane broke up. As she turned around she noticed me staring. She pointed at me then Shane saw me.

"Claire," He was shocked as he looked at me.

"How long?" She asked.

"What-"

"How fucking long Shane," Shane just stared at me for a while. Then Katie said. "Three months." Oh god that was longer than she had thought.

"Wow Shane, just wow."

"Claire I'm sorry what happened between us. I am truthfully."

"Oh shut up Shane if you were sorry you wouldn't have cheated now, would you?"

Claire walked by Shane and gave Katie a hug. "Congrats." She wasn't going to be mean to Katie because of Shane. Katie looked at her then she looked down. "I'm sorry about all this Claire, I hope we can be friends."

"I'm sure we can. But probably later on."

Claire walked out pf the store and started to cry. Shane, her ex-boyfriend got a girl pregnant while they were dating. She went home and went upstairs to her piano. Michael taught her everything and she was really good. She went to the piano and started playing a few random note, it sounded good but kind off depressing. She started writing lyrics to go with it. She went to choir so how bad could she be. After a few hours she was finished.

She bit her lip and started singing.

**(also this is Adeles song , Someone like you. I can't write songs so i'm gonna use some.)**

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "_

_Yeah_

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Yeah_

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Yeah _

Just as she finished Michael walked in. "Your really good."

Claire got a fright and jumped. "Oh god, how long where you there?"

"Been here since you where writing lyrics, It's about Shane isnt it?"

Claire started crying and ran over to Michael, he took her in his embrace and stroked her hair.

"I saw him today, with Katie. Michael shes pregnant she has been for 3 months, that means-"

"It's ok Claire,shhh"

Michael held Claire for a while. She finally stopped crying and Michael took her downstairs.

"Whats the name of the song?" He asked me.

"Its Someone like you." She said after thinking about it.

"Well I must say you are very talented."

Claire laughed, "No I'm not, I sound like a banshee."

Michael pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play, Claire's voice came out of it. She actually was good.

She blushed and then Michael kissed her. She kissed him back as his tongue forced its way through. She kissed him until she needed to stop for air. He hands were in his golden hair and his arms where wrapped around her waist.

**thank you for reading BYE! Oh and review, if you do Michael will kiss you goodnight. (Note dont be expecting a kiss from michael.)**


	13. I wont give up!

**Hey updating again tonight. So enjoy! **

**Its the night of the gig.**

_Michael pov_

Ok I need to calm down. I was behind in Oliver's office tuning my guitar. Tonight I was going to tell Claire I loved her. I had written a song for her called 'I won't give up' **( this is jason mraz's song). **I really hoped she will like it. Claire came in she looked amazing.

_Claire pov_

I was in my room getting ready for Michaels gig. Michael was really talented and I loved his songs. I looked in the mirror, I had my hair in a bun and curls down the side of my face,I also had a black ribbon around the bun. I was wearing a short puffy purple dress that had a little silver design on it along with black high heals.**[Look on my profile to see it]** I got my purse ready and went downstairs. I took a portal since it was dark. When I got to Common Grounds it was packed, a lot of people in morganville loved Michaels music. Although the girls came for his looks. I saw Katie sitting down and Shane ordering drinks, I waved at Katie and went into Olivers office to see Michael. When I went in he was tuning his guitar. He looked up at me and his blue eyes went wide.

"Claire you look, well I would say beautiful but nope. You look sexy."

I blushed and gave him a quick kiss. "Just came to say good luck."

"Thanks" He gave me a full on kiss and I didn't want to leave but of course I have to breath. I blew him a kiss and went out into the crowd.

He came out on stage and the audience cheered. His first song was on his eletric guitar and all the lads were rocking out to it. After several rock songs he started to play a few love ones. Everyone was swaying with their girlfriends/boyfriends. I was looking up at Michael and he was looking at me.

He started to talk. "Ok this one is dedicated to my girlfriend Claire Davners," Everyone looked at me and I went red.

He started singing while struming his guitar.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up x2_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up _

_still looking up._

By the end of the song I was in tears. He wrote it for me. "Also I just want to say one more thing, Claire Davners I love you, wait no make that I'm IN LOVE with you." Everyone in the audience aww'd and I ran up to him. And jumped up and gave him a hug.

"I'm in love with you too." I whispered it into his ear even though everyone could hear it because of the mic. I gave him a full on kiss and he kissed back, everyone cheered. Even Oliver.

"Thats it for tonight folks" Michael said not letting me go once. We went off stage holding hands. When everyone left we packed up and went home. We decided to walk so I opened the portal so Michael could throw his stuff through. I closed the portal and we left Oliver to close up shop. We walked to the house with my head on his chest. When we were half way, Michael stopped and kissed me, I kissed him back and he pulled me closer. He put his hands on my waist and I put my hands on his chest. He slowly moved his hands up to the sides of my breasts, I gasped into his mouth and then giggled. He laughed and picked me up in his arms, he ran to the Glass house vampire speed. He pushed me up to the wall, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He held my legs kissing me while I took his shirt off. He started to zip down my dress and it fell down to the ground. He kept me around his waist while he took me upstairs to his room. I giggled when he put me on his bed I pulled down his trousers and he lay on top of me. **(Imagination Trolololol.)**

**Ok i'm leaving it there what do you think? Please review , I'll update asap. Bye XD**


	14. Job opening and Crossbolts

**Heya guys ima update :P sorry the last update went weird and the chap I updated was the other chap. I have no idea wat happened I clicked on the right thing. Anyway next chap XD ENJOY**

_Claire pov_

When I woke up Michaels bed was full of feathers from the pillow and the duvet was torn. Oh, I guess Michael did that. I looked beside me to see Michael. He was lightly snoring but he woke up when I moved.

"Good morning," I said to him. He was looking at my arm with shock, I looked down to see a bruise in the shape of a hand.

"Claire, I'm sorry." He finally said. I looked up at him and kissed him.

"It's ok it's just a bruise."

"But, it's never happened before," He was talking about Eve. I looked down at my other arm, there was another bruise around my wrist.

I looked up at him, "I think it proves you love me." He smiled and took me into his embrace kissing me with everything he had. He got out of bed and wrapped a towel that was hanging on his door around him, I was looking at his muscles, he looked at me with his blue eyes. He looked like an angel, a hot angel.

"I'm going to take a shower," He kissed me before grabbing some clothes and going to the bathroom. Before he left he said. "Hey Claire, I love you."

"I love you too."

He left the bedroom and I fell back on his bed. I giggled and put a pillow on my face and screamed whuu whoo. I'm sure Michael could hear me. I got up and picked up my bra and my knickers. I looked in the mirror, I swear I was glowing and my hair was a mess. The ribbon in it from last night was on Michaels bed and my bun was all knotted up with bits falling out. There was feathers all over my hair, Michaels bed and the floor. I grabbed one of michaels shirts and out it on. When I went downstairs I saw my high heals, my dress and Michaels shirt on the floor. I ran into the kitchen and made some coffee. As I poured two cups Michael came in. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thats my shirt,"

I stuck my tongue out at him and handed him the coffee. We went inside and I picked my dress up along with my high heals. I went to the sofa and put the dress on the arm of the chair. Michael took his guitar out and played the tune to my song he wrote for me. I started to sing it under my breath and Michael started singing with me. We sounded good together. Then when the song ended Michael stared at me. I ran my fingers through his hair. I saw him glance at the bruises.

"Michael it's ok." He kissed me and I held his hair.

"Claire, I love you, just like the song I wont give up."

"I know Michael, I know."

We sat there for the morning, the paper came and on the first page it said, 'Morganvilles most Loveable couple.'

It had a picture of me and Michael kissing in Common Grounds, both my legs were up and he was holding me. After Michael read it I cut the headline page out and put it on the fridge. Michael went to the fridge after I put it up and put up a copy of the sheet music from his song. I smiled at the picture and the sheet music. He then opened the fridge and took out a bottle with blood. He faced the wall and drank it. He always looked away from me when he did. I finally went upstairs and put some jeans and a tank top on. When I went downstairs Michael was heading out to go to the music store. He gave me a quick kiss and told me he loved me. Everytime he did I got a tingly feeling in my toes.

I thought of something just then, Michael taught me everything about music, I could even write a song. He wrote a song for me I'm going to do the same for him. I was going to take my time it had to be perfect, he wrote the perfect song for me I had to do the same for him. But I couldn't think of anything, I should just wait until I find something to write about.

_Michael pov._

As I left my house to go to work I wanted to go back just to be with Claire, but I have to work. When I got to the music store I went back to where the lesson are was. I always taught kids and sometimes I got taught adults at nightime. When the lessons were over I went out to the checkout and went behind the desk. It was weird Jane wasn't here today, she usally works today. Then my question to why she wasn't here was answered. My manager put a sign in the window looking for an employee.

"Hey, Whats up with the sign?" I asked John my vampire manager.

"Jane left town, she got past the border."

"Oh,"

"Amelie said it's ok she forgot, she can tell when they don't forget and when they do."

"Ok, I guess it's ok then, do you think you could take the sign down I want to sk someone do they wanna work here."

"Let me guess, Claire?"

"Yeah, she can play the piano so she is fit for the job."

"Right, you ask her. If she doesn't want to I'll put the sign back up." He said it while he was taking the sign down.

This was great, Claire would be able to work with me, since she no longer works with Myrnin. Amelie said she didn't need to since they found the cure. But Claire went the odd time to do experiments and help sort out boxes since she didn't have a job. But know she could work with me.

After a long day of working I went home to Claire. When I went inside I saw her in the sitting room eating some chips **(also is that wat you call them in america, we call them crisps) **she looked up at me. I loved her chestnut brown eyes.I went over to her knealed on the ground and kissed her. She stood up to kiss me, I lifted her and we didn't stop kissing. She pulled away breathing hard. I sat on the sofa with her legs around her. I was looking at her, she was beautiful. Her hair was down and was shoulder lenght. She was wearing a purple tank top with light blue jeans.

"Hey," she finally said.

"Hey," I answered back.

"Theres a job opening in the musci store if you want it," I explained to her.

"Yes I want it, means I can be with you doesn't it." I gave her a kiss. "Yup," I said popping the 'p'.

I kissed her again, then she slid off me. "Wanna order pizza?" She said it while picking up the phone. "Sure, make my toppings beef." I said it while going to the kitchen. I got a diet coke for Claire and a beer for myself. When I went inside Claire was putting the phone on the stand.

I grabbed her from behind when she didn't notice me and I tickled her. She started to scream and giggle, "Stop it, Stop." She started slapping my arms trying to get off. I pulled her in to me and kissed her, I started to kiss her neck, while I was she said, "never mind, don't stop." I didn't she rested her head against my chest. I kissed her head and she looked up at me.

"I love you." She said it this time not me. "I love you too."

The doorbell rang and Claire answered it.

_Claire pov_

When the doorbell rang I went out of Michaels trance and went to the door. I answered it to see a vampire, luckily it was only the pizza delivery man, he wasn't saying anything. He fell over and I saw a silver crossbow bolt in his back.

"MICHAEL!" I screamed his name and before I knew it he was by my side. "Shit" he said it under his breath. I looked up to see Shane behind a bush about to shoot another bolt but this time at Michael. "Michael move." I pushed him and the bolt went into the wall. Michael looked up and I saw him looking at Shane. He was about to go out but he noticed more people with stakes and crossbows. He stood back and was about to close the door but I ran out.

"She's alright," Shane shouted. "She's a fang banger." That was one of Shanes 'crew'.

I walked up to Shane. "You fucking asshole." I screamed in his face. He grabbed me and kissed me. I pushed him off and punched him. "Your going to have a child with Katie, how fucking dare you." He grabbed me again and pushed me up to the wall, he was trying to take my top off. "No, MICHAEL." Michael showed up in a second and had Shane pinned up against a fence. His fangs were down and he was hissing at Shane, "Wow, you really are a dick." I was sitting on the ground crying, Shane had tryed to rape me, right there and then. Michael punched Shane with enough force to knock him out.

"Get The Vamp And The Fang Banger." One of the men in Shane's crew shouted. Men started running in at me and Michael with stakes and knifes. Michael grabbed the first man that came near us and threw him at the wall. The second person came towards me with a knife. I ducked when he tried to stab me. Michael grabbed him and punched him. Two down and one to go, well the last one with a Knife, the rest all had crossbows. One of them shot the crossbow, Michael caught the bolt and snapped it. Michael ran towards the men with the crossbows, he started taking them out one by one. I went towards the knife the man Michael knocked out dropped. When I was about to pick it up I was grabbed from behind, the third man with the knife. I couldn't scream because he had a cloth to my face, it smelt weird. Everything started to go black the man held a knife to my neck, the last thing I saw before everything went black was Michael knocking someone out and then turning around to look at me.

**MWAH MWAH MWAH, you have to wait :P. please review and then I will update asap. BYE XD**

**p.s the next chap will be Michaels pov :P.**


	15. Going to need a lot of blood

**Heya updating thank you so much for the reviews :P XD ENJOY XD**

_Michael pov_

I was so angry at Shane for all this, he killed a vampire , almost killed me but most importantly he tried to rape Claire. After cheating on her and getting that girl Katie pregnant. When I knocked out the last guy with the crossbow I turned around to see Claire unconsious and with a knife up to her throat. I ran over to her and the man who was holding her but he pressed the knife on her delicate neck.

"Come any closer and I'll cut her throat," I put my hands up.

"Put her down," I said backing up.

"Not 'till your dead." He nodded to someone behind me. I looked to see Shane standing up rubbing his head, there was a bruise appearing around his eye. I looked back at Claire for one second but I shouldn't have because before I knew it Shane put a stake in my back. It was wooden but I was still a young vampire, if it was in there long enough it would kill me. As everything was going black I saw the man drop Claire. Him and Shane ran off. I crawled over to Claire and put my hand in hers. Then everything went black.

_Claire pov._

When I woke up the sun was coming up. I was on the cold damp ground. Michaels hand was in mine. Oh god, Michael was staked and the sun was coming up. He started to burn.

I pulled him onto our porch and unlocked the door. I brought him in and grabbed all the blood from the fridge, he was going to need it. I pulled out my phone and called Amelie, no answer. I texted her instead, 'Michael staked needs help'.

"Come on Michael, hang in there. I need you." I whispered into his ear and I started to cry. The door swung open to reveal Amelie along with Oliver and Myrnin. I looked up at Amelie, she was wearing a brown coloured suit with a cream trim.

"Hel- help him, pl- please." I was struggling to talk with my constant crying. Amelie went over to Michael and grabbed a bottle of blood from beside him.

"When I say now, pull the stake out." She said it while opening the bottle.

"NOW" she shouted. I pulled the stake out and Michaels back arched up. He gasped and said my name. Amelie poured the blood down his throat. When his eyes opened they were red, they slowly faded back to blue when Amelie poured the third bottle down. I put my hand on the side of his face and kissed him. He wiped my tears and tried to get up. When he sat up he gasped and put his hand on the wound that was slowly healing.

"Be careful, it was in there a while." Amelie said to him as one of her gaurds came in with a crate of 'Tomato Juice'. Michael looked up at me, "Are you alright?" I laughed at that. "Michael, you almost died and your asking me if i'm alright, I'm perfectly fine now that your back."

He gave me a full on kiss and then Oliver cleared his throat. I looked up and fliped him off.

"Well, I must attend to other things, I wish you well Michael,"

She left and Michael looked up at me, "And then there was two." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. I helped him upstairs to his bedroom and we got into bed together. I cuddled up to him and he rested for the morning. I sliped out from his embrace and went downstairs. I shivered at the sight of his blood. I mopped it up and got some coffee. I grabbed Michael a bottle of blood. He was going to need a lot of blood this week.

**Sorry its short but its late gotta go bed byee XD review please**


	16. Sleeping through the day

**Heya guys, sorry i haven't updated in ages. My internet went down and school has been in the way. LOL.**

**So enjoy the chapter. XD Also sorry its been switching from 1st person to 3rd person ill try to keep it in 1st or 3rd i dunno ill see which one i find easier to write with.**

Shane's pov [The attack]

I was just around the corner from the Glass House. I had planned it perfectly, I was going to kill all vampires starting with the bastard that used to be my friend. He was never the same after he was turned. Now he's with Claire. I don't know why i'm jealous but I am. Katie is supporting my plan of attack. Well she's trying, she can't really do much with the bump. I'm going to be a dad and I will be better than mine. If this is a baby boy I don't know what to call it. If it's a girl, i'll call her Alyssa. After my sister, everytime I thought of her I wanted to kill Monica.

Anyway as I went around the corner with my crew, equiped with crossbows, stakes and knifes, I saw a vampire. Michael was going to be my first target but this was perfect. He was delivering pizzas, and to the Glass house as well. Perfect.

As he rang the bell I ran behind a bush across the road. The door opened as I shot him in the back. He stayed still for a while but then he fell over. I heard a scream from Claire and then I spotted her and Michael. Michael knelt down beside the vampire. He didn't notice me at all, perfect time to shoot. But Claire saw me. I looked straight at her and shot. She pushed Michael out of the way. She's so stupid she could have got hit but it went into the wall. Michael looked down at me and his eyes were crimson red. Claire didn't notice but I wish she had. I wish she could she the monster in Michael. Michael was holding Claire back but she pushed past him and towards me. She was coming back to me, she was saying something but I didn't care. I pulled her to me and I kissed her. But she didn't kiss back. She pulled away and hit me. I saw red, it felt like the time at the club when I was consuming blood. Not only did she hit me and not want me back, she had fang marks in her neck. Michael, he did it, she let him do it. I grabbed her, she was not chosing him. I know I had Katie but she gave me no choice. I pushed her against the was pushing myself against her, as I was about to take her top off she screamed a name. Michael's name. Before I knew it I was against a wall with Michael. His fangs were down and he was angry. I don't remember anything but black. He didn't bite me. But I was out cold.

As I got up rubbing my head I saw my men knocked out but one still up holding Claire with a knife to her neck. As I got up he nodded to me. Right then I knew what to do. Michael was standing there and there was a stake beside me.

Claire's Pov.

When I was lying in Michaels bed I couldn't stop thinking about Shane. How could he, Michael was his best friend. I was playing with the buttons on Michaels shirt. He was asleep, which is good he needs rest. God, I almost lost him. As I was thinking of Shane I thought of Katie. Oh shit, he tried to rape me and Katie is carrying his baby. I can't believe it happened so fast, me and Shane never used protection. He was too lazy to. I can't believe I ever went out with him, a slacker. I would of always imagined myself with a handsome gentleman. Like Michael. He never lazed around, and he could actually hold a job. As I was playing with the button Michael said "Take it off if you want." I almost let a snort out. But I couldn't resist so I took his shirt off and admired his muscles. I put my hand on his chest and looked up at him. He pushed back a hair out of my face and kissed me. I crawled up so I could be face to face with him. He pulled me up so I was on top of him. We made out for a while and then I reached down for his belt as he was lifting up my top. **(imagination trolololol XD)**

I rolled off Michaels bed and moaned. I had slept threw the hole day after that fantastic morning. Michael laughed at me and got up. He pushed my hair back, I loved when he did that it made me feel all tingly and I always blushed. I grabbed his shirt and threw it at him before he could grab me again. I was not sleeping threw another day. Plus it was my first day at work with Michael. I ran down the stairs and made some coffee. Then I thought I should heat Michael up some blood. As I did he came through the door. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Here," I said it while handing him the bottle.

"Thanks," He turned around and drank the blood. I saw his fangs come down from the side. I think he noticed that I saw but he said nothing about it. I quickly got dressed and so did Michael. I ran down and tried to get to his sedan before he did. But of course with his vamp speed he was already opening my door.

"Ladies first," I gave him a quick look but then kissed him. I hopped into the car and he was already putting his seatbelt on. No fair. Well I guess it's time for my first proper job. Since Myrnin was more like a course not really a job. As Michael pulled up to the music store I saw a wanted sign with a picture of Shane. Great, Shane in a cage again. Well thats if he gets caught. But he probably will.

As I walked through the door I noticed more instruments than last time and a grand piano in the corner. Wow it caused a lot of money.

"Hello Michael, I heard about the attack, how you guys holding up?" That was the manager.

"We're doing fine, thanks for asking. This is -"

"Claire Davners, all vampires know her." He interupted Michael.

"Hey," I said it while shaking his hand.

"Well Michael can show you what to do, I have papers to fill out." He walked into his office with his hands behind his back.

Well this was going to be a fun day. I just hope I don't mess up.

**Hey hoped you guys enjoyed, I'll try an update asap, but don't get your hopes up lol. XD REVIEW THX. Bye.**


	17. Pasta With Eve

**Updating XD Enjoy it!**

Claires pov

Ok, don't freak out Claire, Michaels with you. I'll be fine. I think, anyway as the bell rang, informing me that a customer came in. I jumped up and was ready for any kind of mad vampire or hopefully a nice human. Luckily it was a human, but to my surprise it was Katie.

"Is it true?" She asked me I wasn't sure what she was on about.

"Sorry?" I was informing her I had no idea what was going on.

"Shane, what he tried to do to you, is it true?" Oh right that, I nodded in reply and she started crying.

"But... but i'm carrying his baby, how could he!" I came around from the desk and put a hand on her back trying my best to comfort her.

"It's ok, maybe you should go home rest, and talk to him." I tried to be nice to her but deep down I wish I was a vampire just so killing her would be easier. She knew Shane was still with me and she didn't do anything. But I had to be nice to her, god she's freaking pregnant. I still don't get how it happened so fast. Everytime I saw her bump I would think of how I could never have a child with Michael.

"Thank you" she said before leaving the store. Just as she left a proper customer came in.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Yes, you can I'm looking for a guitar, a good quality one. Maybe even an electric."

"Yeah, Michael can help you with that." I said as Michael was putting guitars on stands. He turned around to look at the person who was asking for a guitar.

He showed the man some guitars and soon after he checked out with a Dean Razorback.

Soon after about ten customers and seven sales me and Michael went home together. As we pulled around the back of the Glass house I noticed Eve's car. I ran inside and opened the front door. Eve ran and hugged me, we hadn't really seen each other much. I looked behind her to see Damien. He was locking the car.

"OH MY GOD, I haven't seen you in ages you are in trouble." Eve squealed with excitement.

Damien walked up to Michael and they did a weird fist bump thing. Me and Eve stared at them for a second until Michael said.

"Me and Damien were good friends in High school, When Shane wasn't around we always hung out."

"Yeah we did." Damien said slightly punching Michaels arm. Eve did a little happy dance, she probably thought there was going to be awkwardness , I know I did.

"Come on, i'm starving." I added. Me and Eve went to the kitchen to put on some pasta. I heard a zombie game come from inside and then Michael cursing at a zombie. "Language!" Eve shouted into the sitting room. I sat down waiting for the pasta to finish.

"So, how are you and Damien doing?" I asked Eve as she sat down beside me.

"We're great," Eve had a grin on her face.

"You're really happy aren't you," Eve grabbed my hands and waved them around.

"He's amazing, I love him, he told me he loves me last night," Eve looked so happy. I was glad for her and Damien and for the point Michael and Damien are friends. The pasta was finished so Eve grabbed it and put it out on four plates. I brought mine and Michaels in while Eve got her and Damiens. I sat down beside Michael and gave him the pasta. Eve had done some nice pasta sauce along with it. Her cooking was improving. I looked up to see Michael staring at me and he winked. I started to blush. Eve broke the silence by asking me if I wanted to go on adouble date or something.

"Sure, that would be awesome. Michael are you up for it?" I asked Michael while replying to Eve.

"Should be awesome, we could go to a movie." He came up with the idea of movies, I was in as long if it was a scary movie so I could hide my face in Michaels arms.

"Sounds good." Damien added.

We all agreed on the movie and it was going to be a scary one just liked I had hoped. Soon Eve and Damien went home.

"Then there was two." Michael said sweeping me up in his arms. I squealed and leaned in to kiss him. He brought me to the sofa not bothered to bring me upstairs. I relaxed against his chest and I slowly kissed his neck. He held my hair and I started unbuttoning his shirt. **(imagination time...)**

**I hoped you like it, 2 reviews = update**

**Please don't add to alert/fav without reviewing Thanks Byeee XD**


	18. Movies and Dancing

**Heya didn't get the reviews I wanted but who cares. anyway ENJOY XD**

_Claires Pov_

Me and Michael left to go to the movie theatre to go on our double date. When we got there we met up with Eve and Damien. Eve was wearing the usual gothic puffy dress. Michael was wearing jeans and a shirt, which I loved him in. Damien was wearing jeans also, but with a hoodie. I was wearing a long top that rested on one shoulder showing of my other shoulder, with that i was wearing denim shorts.

We went to see MIB III, I wasn't really intrested in Men In Black. We were in the theatre with a huge bag of popcorn.**[im eating popcorn now irl] **When the movie started everyone seemed to be intrested except me. I looked at Michael to see him looking around the room.

"Not intrested?" I whispered to him.

"Nope" he whispered back popping the 'p'.

I grinned at him and kissed him. I little peck turned into a passionate kiss. Luckily we were behind Eve and Damien and we were in the back row. Michael turned to me and put his arms around my waist while I put mine around his neck. As we sat there kissing Eve started throwing popcorn back at us.

"Hey, can you stop with the kissing there is kids in here." Eve complained but I stuck my tongue out at her.

Me and Michael relaxed and decided to catch up with the movie.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

After the movie was finished Eve looked bored. When we went outside Eve just jumped up and said. "Hey that was boring why don't we go to the Morganville Club!" I remembered that place, it's where I went to try forget about Shane. We all nodded in agreement. When Eve started walking down the street I looked down at what I was wearing.

"You look beautiful," Michael whispered into my ear. I looked up at him and kissed him.

"Come on. Come on, the sun is going down." Eve shouted back at us.

Michael put his hand in mine and we caught up with Eve. We walked to out cars which were parked far away since the theatre didn't have a car park. We drove to the Club and as we got out I saw the queen bitch Monica Morrel. I grunted when I saw her, so did Michael, Eve and Damien.

"Heya freak," She was addressing me. "Heard about Shane and you, about time. Oh, hi Michael," She put a hand on Michaels chest. Michael rolled his eyes. "Also heard about you, If you need anyone I'm here." Michael walked off and took my hand. He kissed me and I kissed him back. We both wanted to show Monica we didn't care. Monica's jaw dropped, she flipped her hair and walked away.

"Nice way to get rid of her." Eve said as she opened the door. Music blared through as she did. Up on the DJ stand I saw Rad. I didn't know he DJ'd. He nodded to us as we walked in. Eve ran over to the bar and got some beer for Michael and damien, she got a cocktail for me and her. We all sat down and started joking around. I only had one drink but Eve and Damien had one too many. They got up to danced but almost fell as they got up from the chair. They looked like eejits dancing up there but so did everyone else.

Me and Michael looked at each other and started laughing at them. Michael downed the rest of his beer and dragged me up to the dance floor. I started dancing with him. We were few of the sober people dancing. Michael held my hands while dancing swinging them around like crazy. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "I'm slowing it down for a while guys, this is a Morganville Natives song. Michael Glass which he is here tonight." Rad said while pointing at Michael. Even though he was a vampire I could still see him blush as the croud cheered. His song he wrote for me started playing. 'I won't give up.' As the song played Michael pulled me closer to him as we swayed to the beat. He lightly sand the lyrics into my ear as he held me. I smiled as he did and I put my head on his shoulder after giving him a quick kiss. After the song ended me and Michael got more drinks and decided why not get a little drunk. Even if I was underage no cop in Morganville was going to pull me up for it.

**Not the longest chapter eva but still hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW, XD Bye!**


	19. Mornin'

**Heya guys, sorry I havent updated in ages but its summer hopefully i will update more! YAY anyway I might be doing another morganville fanfiction I'm not sure yet. Anyway enjoy XD**

Claires pov

"Uhh, My head." I groaned as I rolled off the sofa and landed on Eve.

"Oh shit," Eve rubbed her head as she got up off the ground.

We both looked around the room to see duvets on the ground along with beerb bottles and tissue around the television and the trailing up the stairs. I looked at Eve to see she was staring at a camera, we both darted over to it. There was lots of pictures of Me and Eve, and some of the boys too. There was one picture that stood out. I was on top of Michael kissing him and damien was pouring vodka down Eve's throat. But the main thing was what me and Eve were wearing, she had a fish net skirt that just covered her but cheeks with a black belly top, I was still wearing my denim shorts but my tights were ripped and I was wearing a purple trainer bra. Michael and Damien both had no tops on and might I add Michael has the better body.

We heard a crashing noise coming from the kitchen and then the door slamed open to reveal Damien with black lipstick marks on his chest.

I looked out the window to see the sun coming up. "Where the heck is Michael!" I literally shouted it at them.

"Yeah, I wanna know that too, I thought vamps can't get drunk." Eve seemed furious. "He must have had more of this weird blood alcohol drink he ordered. Eve looked confused, "Myrnin invented it. " , "Oh"

"Help look for Michael the sun is coming up." I ordered.

"I'll look upstairs," Eve was walking up the stairs holding her head calling Michael.

I ran outside to make sure he wasn't there but he was, and of course he was on the garage roof.

"Shit, MICHAEL!" Damien shouted as he was getting a ladder from the shed.

Damien climbed the ladder and I went after just as Eve came outside.

"He's not in - oh," Eve came to the ladder but stayed down. "Ehhh, I'm not a big fan of ladders."

"Get blood just in case." Eve ran back inside as I turned to see Michael out cold.

Damien tryed to drag him but he wouldnt budge, he tryed waking him but it wouldn't work.

"The sun is almost up hurry!"

"Nothings working." I ran up to Michael and took hold of his face, "Babe! I need you to wake up, please Michael. Wake up." I slapped his face but still nothing. He moaned a little but just went back to sleep. Shit, I know he's a vampire but why does he have to sleep like a dead man, I thought to myself. I grabbed his face again and kissed him. He started to kiss back and he grabbed my back and brought me into a hug. "Mornin',"

"Men," I sighed. Michael just raised an eyebrow and looked confused and then he saw the horizing, and before I knew it I was inside with him holding me.

A few minutes later Damien came in complaining about leaving him to burn, "Honey your not a vamp," Eve said. "Oh yeah, right." Damien replied rubbing his head. Eve handed Michael a bottle of blood, Michael nodded in return drinking the blood as quickly as possible, well vampire possible.

"Shit, didn't think I could get a headache, " Michael said. "Ehh, deal with it, anyway we better head home, thanks for last night. Ehh the bit I can remember!" Eve added. We waved them off and went back inside to the mess we made last night. Michael fell face first into the pile of duvets. He turned around and smiled at me. "Care to join me for a quick nap and we can clean later."

"Do we have to have a nap?" I smiled at him as I got down beside him. He grabbed my waist and kissed me and one thing led to another, after that thing we fell asleep.

**Sorry it's kinda short but I need to go now so Please please review and BYEE XD**


	20. Taco's! Sun lotion! Billy! Bob!

**HeHe, ehh, don't be mad at me :(. XD wow, its been like a third of a year since ive updated, So, yeah, i said i would be updating a lot during summer, i didnt update at all... HEHE. Just been busy, so sorry if it take a while for an update. ALSO WOW, 54 REVIEWS. XD yay. anyway enjoy. And, Nicole, dont send Amelia after me. I dont mind if you send Michael though ;)**

_CLAIRE POV _

**3 months later...**

Wow, I forgot how fast time was put in jail after Katies constant begging for him not to be killed, Well Katie is huge, - I still can't believe she took Shane back - just 3 more months 'till the little one is here. In Morganville... Good luck to that kid. How do people raise a Child here anyway. There must be some rule about hunting mother and child. I'll look into it later.

Well, the shop is an awesome job, and me and Michael have most of the same shifts. Sure the boss was more than happy to give the night shifts to a Human, night shoppers would feel more comfortable. Not like there is many breathing night shoppers anywhere. I'm getting really good at the piano. I've almost got Michaels song finished. His birthday is only a month after mine so thats a handy thing. That reminds me, I'm going eighteen in 3 week. Wow, heh, time really really flies.

Oh, looks like I'm here. As I walked into Common Grounds I noticed Damien at the counter talking to Eve. I walked up to the counter and slid in to the stool next to Damien's.

"Hey, guys. How you been?" I asked, Eve was about to reply as I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Oh, Hi Claire, Guess who's back from vacation." said the annoying voice of Monica Morrell.

"So thats where you've been, I was hoping you had got hit by a bus." I replied as I turned around. She did not look please but Monica being Monica just covered it up with her usual self.

"So, You and Michael still going. I thought he would have gone for somebody else just like Shane." She smirked. Gina and Jennifer who were trailing behind as always laughed at this.

"You know Monica I think you should shut up, we've all had enough of your crap." Said someone who was obviously a victim of Monica's many list of losers or whatever she likes to call it. A few other people started to stand up showing they've had enough.

Monica just growled (not the vampire way) in angry as she stormed out of the shop. Everyone sat back down at the seats and the coffee shop lifestyle went back to normal. I turned around to see Eve a bit confused.

"Huh, thats some sight." She said as she wiped down the countertop. She passed me a mocha as I passed her money. I sat there for a while, laughing and talking with Eve and damien.

"Well, I better head home, I have to make tacos tonight." I said as I handed Eve the mug.

"Yeah I've got to head now to babe, see you later." Damien said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

We walked out of the shop and then went seperate ways. I went to the local shop and picked up some ingredients I needed for the Taco's. As I got home I noticed Michael was still not home, must have been told to lock up the shop today. I started to prepare the Tacos as I heard Michael come through the door.

"I smell Taco's" He shouted as he came down the hallway.

_Michael's Pov._

"Myrnin are you sure this will work?" I asked as I held a small bottle of greenish looking vampire sun lotion.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, it shall work, I promise, I tested it on the second youngest in the town. Do not worry. Wait, why shouldn't you worry again?!" I was about to say something but he waved me off. "It will work. It will work."

"Are you sure? I want Claire's birthday to be perfect. It's not going to be for another 3 weeks, you could at least try to make it perfect." I was seriously worrying about this.

"If I try to perfect it further it will not work." He explained.

"Is it waterproof, It has to be waterproof."

"YES YES, now go, your gathering dust." He rushed me out so that he could return to his spider, billy or bob, yeah bob. I just really hope this works. I drove my sedan home and as I came threw the door I quickly ran up as fast and as quietly, so Claire didn't notice, Up to the batroom to hide the sun lotion. As I swiftly ran back down the stairs the smell of tacos hit me.

**Not the longest but an update is and update I guess, Thanks for reading, Review, favourite, follow, you know the deal, I'll try update soon, if i don't it may be another while. XD sorry.**


End file.
